


A Little Gift (Day 19)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [19]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: . This right here? Mistake, Help me I'm so tired, M/M, ahhh, i love these boys, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 19 of Candlenights oneshots: Giving each other an early gift-Kravitz goes back for a gift and makes Taakos day-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself, but it would make a lil more sense with one of the others





	A Little Gift (Day 19)

19\. Surprising other with an early gift

 

Kravitz nervously fumbled the small box in his hand. He had went back to Goldcliff to buy something him and Taako saw. The real question was, should he wait until they exchanged gifts? Or give it to him today? Kravitz didn’t know which is why he sat on his bed and flipped the box around in his hand.

“Yo Krav. Wanna come over?” His stone vibrated on the desk, making Kravitz drop the box in surprise. He looked at the silver watch that rested atop his wrist. Didn’t have to be at work for another four hours, unless there was a large killing which made him required to go.

“Yeah sure. Be right over.” Kravitz called out grabbing the box from the floor. He fumbled to stand up and grab his stone and scythe that rested on the wall. The darker man let out a sigh, he shouldn’t be this nervous, Taako and him were dating after all. Maybe he was scared by Magnus and his third second wind now. Quite a few slumps in the Candlenights spirit but always came back, more excited then the last.

Ripping the scythe through the air Kravitz stepped through the portal he had just made which lead to Taakos front door, finding it rude to just pop in the living room. He’s walked in on Davenport and Merle too many times and did not want a repeat. He knocked on the door and stuffed the box in his back pocket. Taako opened the door and smiled, pointing up at the mistletoe which still hung from the door frame, which had Kravitz lean down and kiss the wizard.

“You can just come inside.” Taako scoffed stepping aside so he could walk into the main room of their apartment. Kravitz shook his head no, not again. Not like this. He couldn’t see that much old man ever again.

“It’s not… polite to do so.” Kravitz said resting the scythe by the door. Taako rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch, not having a plan to hangout, again. Kravitz sat down on the couch before Taako could get all of it.

“How long till you have to be at work?” Taako asked taking off his hat so he could lay down on the couch and rest his head on the other's thighs. Kravitz let out a sigh.

“Four hours.” Kravitz said running his hand through the other's long, blond hair and frowning. That was in a while, but time flew when you were with Taako. At least during that time, he could give him the box which burned in his pocket.

“Want something to drink?” The wizard asked standing up with a stretch.

“Coffee. Black.” That made Taako sneer. He didn’t understand how he could drink that kind of stuff. It was just, so bitter and gross. He needed at least half of it to be sugar in order to drink any kind of coffee.

“You get water.” Taako chuckled making his way into the kitchen which made Kravitz let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. The box felt like it was on fire. He had to give it to him today. While Taako was in the other room, now was his chance. He opened the box and pulled out the silver chain. It was the necklace they had looked at in the window the other week. A large teal stone hung off it. Taako had pointed it out, not so subtly asking for it, and he went back for it. The matching rings were far out of his budget, the necklace alone was stretching his wallet. He unclasped the silver chain and tucked the box back in his pocket. Taako returned to the main room, two coffee cups in his hands.

“We we’re all out of water. You get your satan drink.” Taako said handing the cup to Kravitz. There was his coffee and in Taakos other hand he assumed was hot chocolate. Kravitz rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He set it on the small stand next to the couch.

“Sit down.” Kravitz spread his legs slightly so Taako could fit between them. Taako smirked ever so slightly and sat down. He put his cup next to the other on the stand. Kravitz nervously fumbled with the necklace as he put it around Taakos neck and clasped the back. Taako looked down where the stone laid. It was a teal stone with cerulean and indigo mixed in.

“This is amazing.” Taako spun around to face the blushing man on the couch and deeply kissed him. After a moment he pulled away, smiling “Thanks Krav.” The grim reaper smiled back feeling his blush deepen.

“Anything for you.” Kravitz chuckled kissing him again. “Too bad I can’t buy food for a month.” That made Taako laugh slightly, it was a joke. But Kravitz’ expression went deadpan. Taako nervously laughed and kissed him again.

“I love you?” It was more a question than a statement from the wizard. Kravitz laughed and kissed him again.

“I don’t really need to eat. I’ll manage.” Kravitz chuckled wrapping his arms around the wizard who sat between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Kravitz doesn't need to eat, but he can if he wants


End file.
